<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cross-Time Influence by KwIl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874376">Cross-Time Influence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl'>KwIl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Festival has been a time of joy, and you and Sanaki plan to spend the final day of it together. </p><p>However, what the empress doesn't account for is how lonely Altina, her ancestor, has been, leading to a bizarre night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanaki Kirsch Altina/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cross-Time Influence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s too cold,” the empress complained, sharing her displeasure for her surroundings… for what you believed was about the ninth time now. “Why is it so cold?”</p><p>While not one to shy away from celebrations, Sanaki’s interest in the Winter Festival was a volatile one. Initially, she was disinterested because of the bitter cold.</p><p>However, things quickly changed when a certain individual she knew only from legends decided to participate. Altina, the empress’s ancestor, had been in Askr for some time, but Sanaki always found herself freezing up whenever she thought about visiting the mythical hero. Sanaki was a wonderful ruler, but that didn’t stop her from having personal insecurities that prevented her from doing some things-- meeting her ancestor was one of those.</p><p>“Would you like to borrow my robes?” you suggested.</p><p>Sanaki paused, treating you to a scoff. “Absolutely not! Do you <em> want </em>people to start talking?”</p><p>She raised a fair point. “Very well, my empress.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she continued her walk. You followed closely behind her, holding two large bags worth of goods she had bought at the festival. To any passerby, they would assume you had gotten on the empress’s bad side; perhaps she had demanded retribution in the form of you being her personal shopping carrier. You were happy for them to have that assumption. It wasn’t exactly incorrect, but you were primarily doing this because you genuinely wanted to. </p><p>Sanaki had plenty of fears in regards to meeting Altina. She felt inadequate-- undeserving of the first empress’s bloodline. Her most notable reason was that she lacked abilities her ancestor was said to possess. However, she had waited long enough. She couldn’t keep running from the inevitable encounter.</p><p>It was thanks to Altina’s confirmed participation that Sanaki decided to take part too. However, while her themed outfit did help keep her warm, it didn’t stop her from complaining about the cold. It was during one of these mild tantrums that Altina ended up stumbling upon her descendant, resulting in their first encounter. You gave them some personal time together, and learned the conversation went well, even if you had to eavesdrop to find out.</p><p>Somehow, Altina ended up joining you and Sanaki while you roamed the Winter Festival, at least for most of it. There were plenty of sights to see, and even some amusement when Sephiran turned up, resulting in a wild goose chase where he gave Altina and Sanaki the slip. </p><p>It was now the final day of the Winter Festival. Though buying all souvenirs and accessories on the final day seemed like a bad idea, Sanaki had used her empress intel to learn that there were some significant restocks happening on the final day, since it was going to be the most packed day of the event.</p><p>“Ah-choo!!” Sanaki sneezed. “I... am not looking forward to waking up tomorrow morning! If I have a cold, I am blaming it on you!”</p><p>“Me…?” you were flabbergasted. “Was it not your idea to spend so much time shopping? We’ve visited basically every stall.”</p><p>“W-Well, yes, but…” she realized she was in the wrong. While Sanaki could be snappy at times, she never let her status get to her head. “Sorry. The cold is frustrating me.”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want my robes?” you asked. Though she had rejected them with a valid reason, you’d much prefer people gossip a little over letting her freeze.</p><p>Sanaki glared at you, letting loose a sigh. “The offer is appreciated, but… n-nevermind that… um… you know… we’ve walked far enough…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>The empress approached you, a barely visible blush painted her face. “Drop the bags for one moment.”</p><p>You did as you were told, and immediately she crept up on her toes, planting a tender kiss onto your lips. Though her action was surprising, you quickly returned the embrace, placing your hands on her cheeks to intensify the-</p><p>“C-Cold!” she snapped back. “Your hands are freezing!”</p><p>“...I <em> have </em> been carrying your bags, you know,” you mentioned. “Even gloves can’t save me from the snow.”</p><p>Sanaki bit her lip. It was dawning on her that during her whining, you were suffering quite a bit too, yet you endured it without complaint.</p><p>“Say...” she muttered. “How about we return to my room, and I can make it up to-”</p><p>“Sanaki?” an older woman cut her off. </p><p>The empress turned around, breathing her biggest sigh of relief. She was now considering your cold hands to be a blessing, as if she hadn’t backed away, her legendary ancestor might have seen her during a moment of weakness!</p><p>“Lady Altina!” Sanaki was genuinely happy to see her. “How are you?”</p><p>“Cold,” she answered. “But I can handle it.”</p><p>You raised your eyebrows. That probably wasn’t the right thing for her to say.</p><p>“R-Right…” Sanaki muttered. “Anyway, how was your last day of the Winter Festival?”</p><p>“Lonely,” she confessed. “But don’t blame yourself, Lehr-”</p><p>She coughed suddenly.</p><p>“<em> Sephiran,” </em>she corrected herself, stuttering strangely. “He is avoiding me again! It is a shame, as I would quite like to get to know him better. There is much I want to learn about your world, but I also do not want to disturb your fun either. Sephiran is all by his lonesome, so I figured he’d appreciate the company.”</p><p>Though you had spent some quality time with both Altina and Sephiran alongside Sanaki, the empress wanted the final day all to herself, though she insisted you tagged along anyway. Being able to carry her bags certainly was a reason, but during the walk there (outside of the festival grounds, where nobody else could see you two), she had insisted on holding onto your arm. Sanaki wouldn’t so easily admit it, but she wanted to spend some time alone with you. For that reason, Altina’s presence was proving to be troublesome.</p><p>“When I see you two together, I am reminded of him… of us,” Altina continued. “Begnion does not have a Winter Festival like this… but I do remember dressing up for him, whenever a special night was coming up…”</p><p>“Um…” Sanaki murmured, starting to wonder why Altina was mumbling about this.</p><p>She found her answer upon seeing the half-drunk bottle in the woman’s hands. </p><p>“Sanaki… you have a wonderful night with your lover, okay?” Altina spat out.</p><p>You widened your eyes, and so did Sanaki. Neither of you expected her to say that.</p><p>“I’m going to find Sephiran… and give him a piece of my mind…” </p><p>Altina had been trying her best not to show how drunk she was, but as she continued to speak, it had become gradually more difficult for her.</p><p>Sanaki had no idea what to make of this, but she was at least glad her ancestor was a depressing drunk, rather than an angry one. Otherwise, she’d be worrying about Sephiran’s safety. She had no idea why Altina seemed so obsessed with her father-figure and why his consistent absence was upsetting her. </p><p>“Lady Altina, I…” Sanaki began, but had no idea what to say.</p><p>“Sorry… I must look like a mess,” Altina seemed to sober up… or at least was putting on a very good act. “I will leave you alone. The more time I spend here, the more ground Lehran can cover...”</p><p>“...good luck finding him,” you added your own contribution, not wanting to be completely silent.</p><p>Thankfully, the woman didn’t seem completely smashed. Her movements were a tad wobbly, but she seemed to be mostly in control. </p><p>“...was that real?” Sanaki mumbled. “Can you pinch me?”</p><p>You pinched her.</p><p>“C-Cold!” she growled at you. “How dare you-”</p><p>“Sanaki,” you cut her off. “...does she know about us?”</p><p>“..apparently so,” she seemed neutral on the matter. “I’m not sure how she figured it out… I just hope she doesn’t blurt it out to Sephiran.”</p><p>“Then I wish her bad luck finding him,” you commented. You did not want to deal with a father-figure right now.</p><p>You and Sanaki had a peculiar relationship. You were dating, but it was a relationship kept a secret. Sanaki did not want <em>anybody </em>from Begnion, or Tellius for that matter, to know about her private matters. Altina potentially knowing wasn’t ideal, but things would at least be fine if she kept it to herself.</p><p>You had done plenty of things behind the scenes with your empress girlfriend, though you had yet to go all the way. However, that was possibly going to change tonight. Sanaki had expressed interest in finally doing it. She simply wasn’t going to sit idly by while in this strange yet wonderful world. </p><p>Askr provided her freedom she simply didn’t have in Begnion; an empress had her duties. She was likely going to have to accept a husband she did not love too, simply for the sake of her nation. It was for that reason that Sanaki seized the opportunity for a relationship in Askr. She knew it would end in unbelievable heartbreak when she’d have to leave, but she decided it would be better to experience love and be hurt, than to not experience true love at all. </p>
<hr/><p>As you returned to Sanaki’s personal quarters, the empress gave you the task of placing her bags in storage. They were all accessories and souvenirs, so there was no rush to begin decorating her room.</p><p>While you were taking her bags away, Sanaki entered her room, immediately seeing something very unusual.</p><p>There was a present on her bed, and her windows were slightly open, calling forth a chilly breeze. Sanaki hastily shut them, not wanting to experience any more of that cold. She then observed the strange package, noticing it was addressed to her… and it was from Lady Altina.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how her ancestor managed to infiltrate her room, but it made her feel happy! The legendary hero had actually gone out of her way to give <em>her </em>a present!</p><p>Sanaki’s emotions quickly shifted when she opened the present, revealing what was inside.</p><p>There was no longer any doubt. Altina had figured out her secret relationship.</p><p>The hero’s gift was a set of red lingerie, miraculously designed to fit her tender frame. Sanaki took a moment to process what she was actually looking at, denial painting her face. </p><p>Altina had been warm and heroic this entire week; she was exactly how Sanaki pictured her to be. However, her earlier comments, and now this, revealed a secret side to the first empress. </p><p>“Sanaki, I’m back.”</p><p>The empress froze, simultaneously turning around and hiding the package behind her. “Water!”</p><p>“...water?” you questioned her.</p><p>She faked a few coughs, making sure they sounded as dramatic as possible. “I… need water, please.”</p><p>“Uhm, are you alright?”</p><p>“I need water!” she raised her voice. “What are you waiting for?! Idiot!”</p><p>You nodded, quickly leaving the room while you hunted down something for her to drink. Though you saw her only briefly, she looked unbelievably flustered. You didn’t worry too much, for you’d find out the answers to your questions soon enough. Right now, your empress needed water.</p><p>The building complex Sanaki resided in wasn’t difficult to navigate. You had visited her plenty of times before, so you knew where you could find something for her to drink. </p><p>You were lucky you had gotten her some bottled water, for it slipped out of your hand as soon as you walked into her room and saw her sitting on the bed. As soon as she noticed your presence, she stood up.</p><p>Sanaki had discarded her Winter Festival outfit and was wearing… a different kind of Winter Festival outfit. While it retained some of the decorative festival adornments, it was not an attire designed to be worn outside. </p><p>Your eyes darted all across her body, every second increasingly more mind-boggling. Sanaki wore long socks, but her thighs were left exposed, their overall look enhanced by the small underwear that squeezed into her skin. Similarly, she wore a bra that would be too small for somebody with breasts, though admittedly the empress didn’t really have to worry about those (she was insecure about that, so you wouldn’t voice that part out loud). </p><p>“...don’t just stare! S-Say something!” Sanaki called out to you, her voice leaking her inner nerves. “And close that door!”</p><p>You snapped out of your trance, hastily closing the door. </p><p>“Sanaki… what are you-”</p><p>“Answer me,” she interrupted you. “...do you like what… you see?”</p><p>You stared at her again, observing her beautiful frame. So much of her body was exposed, yet there was so much still left to the imagination. Admittedly, you had seen her body before, but there was something enchanting about seeing her dressed up so lewdly like this. </p><p>“...I do,” you were honest, wanting to please your empress.</p><p>“Wonderful,” she smiled happily, your answer giving her much relief, even if it was a simple one. “I… was not expecting to wear this tonight, but I must admit… I am fond of it as well.”</p><p>“You look lovely,” you continued the compliments.</p><p>Sanaki rolled her eyes. “Now then, are you just going to stand there?”</p><p>You knew it would be unwise to keep your empress waiting, especially after such a question. Your lust for her body guiding you, you rushed over to her and swept her off her feet, holding her tightly while she grasped your own body. The empress initiated a kiss, now able to meet your lips without having to stand on the tip of her feet. While it started off simply, she was quick to escalate it. </p><p>Sanaki was usually good at hiding her lust, saving it for when things truly got intimate after the foreplay. However, she was already riled up and raring to go. Perhaps that lewd outfit she was wearing was influencing her. You wondered how she even got such an outfit, but those were questions for later. </p><p>“Mmm… I shall never grow tired of your lips,” Sanaki hummed when things came to a conclusion. Wrapping her legs around your waist, she began to wiggle her body. The empress had always been the type to enjoy a little teasing, and she knew that she was stimulating your cock, even through your robes. If you weren’t already dressed, you’d be tempted to take her right there and then. “While it feels lovely to be in your arms, may I suggest we move things to the bed?”</p><p>Moving back over to her bed, you gently dropped her onto the mattress (as otherwise, she’d scold you for treating her inappropriately, even if it was a somewhat ironic comment).</p><p>“Now then…” she looked awfully smug, a notable byproduct of foreplay. Seeing and hearing your reactions helped mask her inner nerves, after all, though you weren’t going to tell her just yet that you knew how she worked already. “Take off those clothes, won’t you?</p><p>You thought she’d never ask. Despite your outfit being quite the complex one, you had learned how to discard it easily. You had Sanaki’s spontaneous urges to thank for teaching you that skill.</p><p>It was those very same cravings that had her clawing away at your underwear as soon as it was revealed. The empress wasted no time in disposing of it for you, just so she could taste her favorite treat. You shuffled forward, giving Sanaki even easier access to your length. She wasted no time in circling her tongue around your head, groaning satisfyingly while she did so. Her hand grasped your shaft, keeping it steady and unmoving so she could fully control it.</p><p>She then gobbled up your head, showing you the skill she had developed by taking in over half of your length in one go. Sanaki’s blowjobs were always breathtaking, but seeing her do it in such a lewd outfit was adding immensely to the experience. Her head began bobbing, the sheer energy she was putting into pleasuring you resembling worship. It was unbefitting of an empress, but that’s what made it so hot.</p><p>After a good minute of sucking, she let go, licking her lips satisfyingly. “As tasty as ever. I have been waiting for this all day, you know.”</p><p>“We could have left early if you really wanted it that badly,” you chuckled.</p><p>“That is true,” she commented. “But I have learned that waiting can make things much more satisfying in the end. Water tastes better when you are dehydrated, does it not?”</p><p>To show you exactly what she meant, she took your length deep down into her throat. Though she still struggled a little with taking so much into her mouth, she had done this enough times by this point. It was still astonishing that such a small girl could take your entire cock like this; it was always a wonderful visual treat. Sanaki’s stubbornness had proved to work in her favor in this case. </p><p>Leaning your head back, you relaxed and enjoyed how magnificent everything felt. The feeling of being deep down her throat was something you’d never grow tired of, and you wished it could last forever. Luckily, the empress had an impressive sex drive, so you got to experience this blessing often.</p><p>Even as she bobbed her head, making sure over half of your length was inside her at all times, she was gradually starting to struggle. You were thankful her tenacity wasn’t completely outrageous though, as she called it quits early.</p><p>You didn’t mind that, however, since her face was painted in sweat and saliva. The coat of red complemented her look well too. Sanaki took some time to breathe, but her face soon morphed into a satisfied one.</p><p>“You like me doing this, don’t you?” Sanaki smirked, adoring how your breathing was almost as rugged as hers. “You know, if one of my retainers were to catch you, you’d be killed on the spot. For multiple reasons, actually.”</p><p>“I am aware of that,” you muttered. “It’s been worth the risk so far, though.”</p><p>“And why is that?” she sounded curious.</p><p>“Well, what you were just doing is one of those reasons,” you answered. “You’re very good at it, too.”</p><p>“I know you’re trying to convince me to continue,” Sanaki said with a grin. “Luckily for you, I was going to anyway.”</p><p>You had a feeling she was going to, considering the saliva drooling out of her mouth. It was masked well by all the slobber around her face, so she likely suspected you wouldn’t notice… but you did. </p><p>Of course, you wouldn’t tell her that… until you decided it was appropriate to tease her.</p><p>Sanaki took your shaft back into her mouth, the sudden heat snapping you back to reality. You groaned at the sensation, especially so when the head tickled the back of her throat.</p><p>You knew she wasn’t going to stop until you came, but unfortunately, fate had other plans for you and her.</p><p>The door to Sanaki’s room was pushed open with overwhelming force, the recoil almost slapping the intruder back in the face.</p><p>“Sanaki…” you heard them groan, their voice sounding… depressing.</p><p>The empress had already frozen up as soon as she heard the door open, but hearing who the intruder was caused her to choke on your cock. She gagged relentlessly, furiously coughing as soon as her mouth was free.</p><p>The cause of the intrusion was none other than Altina, who was staring at the scene happening in front of her. The first empress looked… perplexed. </p><p>In fact, it took her a moment to process what was happening in front of her. “Oh. Oh! I’m… so sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude!”</p><p>“Excuse <em>me,” </em> Sanaki growled. You did <em>not </em>like the tone of her voice. “You knew <em>exactly </em>what we were doing. Do not pretend you are not aware with that ‘present’ you gave me!”</p><p>Altina, a heroic warrior who many feared, was looking tremendously flustered. You wondered if this was a rare side to her you were seeing, or whether her drinking had influence. The legends failed to mention what the mythical hero’s personality was, after all. </p><p>This was a bizarre situation no matter what. You had expected Sanaki to be ridiculously embarrassed being caught doing this by her revered ancestor, but that wasn’t happening at all. She was <em>pissed </em>... and not in the same way as Altina.</p><p>“...I didn’t expect you to start right away…” she answered awkwardly. “It’s just… Lehran is… ignoring me… and... “</p><p>Altina was crying. You weren’t expecting to see that.</p><p>“For the last time, Lehran <em> isn’t </em>Sephiran!” Sanaki sounded fed up.</p><p>“...he looks so similar… I can’t help but think that way…” she continued her sobbing, though she was beginning to notice it wasn’t a good look for her. She frantically rubbed her eyes, clearing them of the liquid. “Sorry. That was… not like me.”</p><p>“...look, can you… close the door?” Sanaki’s priorities were understandably elsewhere. Altina did as she was asked, realizing it wouldn’t be great if somebody walked past.</p><p>“S-Sorry, you must think I am quite pathetic right now, don’t you?” Altina drowned in her sorrows. “This is not how I should act in front of my descendant. You have my apologies.”</p><p>Sanaki sighed. “...frankly, I am more concerned that you caught us like this.”</p><p>“Well... I am glad you liked the lingerie I picked out for you, at least,” Altina continued to be unpredictable. Sanaki bit her lip. She was flustered before, but now she was feeling even more embarrassed. </p><p>“...I… um…”</p><p>The chaos as a result of Altina’s intrusion was starting to fade, and it was being replaced by constant realizations.</p><p>Her ancestor was seeing her almost nude. Her ancestor had seen her sucking a dick. Her ancestor had seen her choking on a dick! That last one was somehow the most embarrassing of them all!</p><p>“...l-leave!” she managed to regain some rationality. “Why… are you still here?! This is meant to be a private moment!”</p><p>“...but you told me to close the door,” Altina pointed out. “Besides… I must admit… there is a strange appeal in watching. Perhaps I can witness my bloodline continuing…”</p><p>Sanaki stared at her ancestor, completely flabbergasted. She heard the swordsman clearly, but she still had doubts about whether or not what she had heard was real. </p><p>“...my ancestor is a pervert,” the empress said, a deadpan look painting her expression.</p><p>“...I’m sorry… I just caught up in so many fantasies about being with Lehran again…” Altina tried to justify her actions. “It’s been so long…”</p><p>“...why is she convinced Sephiran is her husband?!” Sanaki asked you.</p><p>“Why are you asking me?” you asked back. “More importantly… what are we going to do about her? We can’t just… throw her out. Have you <em> seen </em>those abs?”</p><p>Sanaki hated that she was having this idea, but there was a bizarre appeal in having her ancestor actually watch her. She knew she was hypocritical for having such thoughts. Perhaps this bloodline was cursed. </p><p>There had not been an opportunity for Sanaki to impress her ancestor. Everything she could do, Altina could do better. Magic was an obvious exception, but the legend had seen some amazing mages in her time too. She even made it a point to mention how much Sanaki’s magic reminded her of a friend’s spells. </p><p>It was a little ridiculous that it had come to this, but… she had a chance to impress her revered ancestor now. If she showed how much of a good lover she was, she knew she’d feel an immense amount of satisfaction if Altina was impressed, even if the very idea was preposterous. </p><p>“If you like...” Sanaki muttered quietly, but spoke clearly enough for Altina to hear. “You may watch us. Perhaps you’ll find satisfaction in knowing your descendant will at least be having sex tonight, unlike you.”</p><p>Sanaki blinked.</p><p>...what did she just say?</p><p>She just.</p><p>Insulted.</p><p>Ridiculed.</p><p>Her ancestor.</p><p>Her revered ancestor! The one she looked up to! The legendary one. The amazing, shockingly perverted, but still incredible one.</p><p>“My, you have quite the cheeky tongue there, my descendant,” Altina sounded… impressed?! “Very well, Sanaki, show me what the 37th empress of Begnion is capable of.”</p><p>No… it wasn’t that.</p><p>Altina was calling her bluff.</p><p>This was not what she was expecting.</p><p>But she couldn’t back down-- not now! If she did, she’d look weak and pathetic in front of Lady Altina. Had her ancestor already figured out how she worked? She was beginning to suspect it. </p><p>“Hmph,” she snorted, trying to keep up an air of confidence. “Prepare to be impressed.”</p><p>Sanaki turned to face you, a look of terror in her eyes. She pleaded to you desperately, and silently, to not screw anything up. </p><p>Thankfully, she could at least start with something familiar. She had still yet to get you off and could make a good first impression with her deepthroating. Sanaki did just that, putting all her focus onto sucking you off, rather than thinking about the other person in the room. Luckily, she soon got into the rhythm of things and was sucking you off as if nothing was wrong. If anything, her speed had actually increased, amplifying an already amazing pleasure. </p><p>“Not bad, Sanaki,” Altina applauded her, the reminder of her presence distracting the girl, but she soon tuned her out. </p><p>You could feel the increased energy in her rhythm, so you weren’t shocked when your climax began to approach fast. This newfound determination couldn’t be ignored.</p><p>“Sanaki, I’m going to…” you warned her quietly, placing a hand on her crown. It was your way of warning her in case she was <em>too </em>into it and couldn’t hear you, which sometimes did happen. </p><p>Either way, she understood your message loud and clear, reacting well to her mouth suddenly being overflowed with semen. Her throat pulsed endlessly while she unconditionally swallowed. The empress was immensely grateful she had experience with swallowing your cum. She had lost count of how many times she had done it, which was a good indication of her skill level. </p><p>Once you were finally finished, Sanaki let go of your member, planting one final cheeky kiss on the tip as if to show off a little. She satisfyingly licked her lips, her smile indicating she was proud of what she had done. </p><p>Altina looked bewildered, perhaps trying to sense if this was an act. </p><p>However, she soon learned that it wasn’t. You knew full well that this was how Sanaki acted during your private times with her. She <em>loved </em>the idea of getting you off, and it certainly helped that she liked the taste of your cum too. </p><p>“How was that, <em> Lady Altina </em>?” Sanaki spoke sophistically. “Are you impressed?”</p><p>“I am,” she admitted. “That was a delightful first act.”</p><p>Sanaki resisted the urge to widen her eyes. She was hoping doing this would get the woman off her back and satisfy her strange curiosity.</p><p>But deep down, she knew she wasn’t going to be let off that easily. Altina wanted to see more than that.</p><p>There was one problem, however.</p><p>Sanaki was still a virgin.</p><p>Amusingly, she <em>was </em>planning to lose her virginity tonight, but to do so while Lady Altina was watching… complicated things.</p><p>She couldn’t exactly take her time (not that she really wanted to) with it. You couldn’t be <em>too </em>gentle with her either, lest Altina grow suspicious about your slow speed. Most frustratingly, you couldn’t form a plan right now.</p><p>But strangely, she didn’t feel too worried about it. If anything, there was some thrill mixed in her emotions. She <em>did </em>like sucking you off while Altina was watching, though it undeniably helped that she had skill. </p><p>Sanaki was going to do this. She was going to show Altina just how strong she and her bloodline was. </p><p>With a warm smile planting on her face, Sanaki crawled onto the bed, but not before discarding her underwear and bra. There was a moment of inadequacy when she remembered her breasts were small, since Altina did have significant advantages over her currently, but she tried not to let it worry her. She kept the socks since they wouldn’t get in the way, and she knew you were fond of them too.</p><p>“I’m ready,” she spoke to you softly, spreading her legs and inviting you to take her. Sanaki was doing her best to hide her nerves, but you could still see hints of her anxiety. Thankfully, the girl was soaking wet; it would help with making her first time fairly smoother.</p><p>Positioning yourself in front of her was making you notice the size difference a lot more. You were a little fearful you’d end up hurting her a lot, but you had a feeling she was prepared for that possibility.</p><p>Altina watched intently, moving a little closer so she could have a better look. She took a moment to scan both Sanaki’s face and yours, prompting her to scratch her chin with a perplexed expression.</p><p>“...what are you waiting for?” Sanaki laughed a little uneasily. “We’ve done this loads of times. What, are you shy because Lady Altina is watching?”</p><p>You couldn’t fault her for the projection. If Altina started to think you were the nervous one over Sanaki, that would be more ideal for your empress.</p><p>Satisfied with your position, you began to push your head into her pussy. It took a moment for you to find her sweet spot, but soon she began to open up. However, Sanaki began to tense up with only half your head inside her.</p><p>“Stop,” Altina said, walking closer towards the best. “This is new to you, isn’t it, Sanaki?”</p><p>“W-What?” the empress gathered her best tone of disbelief. “O-Of course not! As I’ve said, we’ve done this plenty, Lady Altina, so-”</p><p>“You don’t have to lie to me,” she spoke calmly and collectively, as if she had suddenly sobered up or something. </p><p>“I’m not…”</p><p>The apostle was distracted by her ancestor suddenly climbing onto the bed, kneeling down behind her descendant. “Raise your body, Sanaki.”</p><p>Though she wasn’t sure what Altina was up to, Sanaki did as she was told. She sat up, finding herself immediately startled by Altina’s hands spooning her stomach. The older woman shuffled forward, gently lowering her own head onto the girls.</p><p>Sanaki felt… warm. She did admit to you privately that Altina was quite a pleasant person to hug, and right now she was experiencing those same feelings. The only thing that confused her was <em>why </em> Altina was doing this.</p><p>“You’re too tense,” Altina spoke, answering the girl’s thought. “You need to relax, Sanaki. If you don’t take your time with this, it’s going to hurt.”</p><p>“I told you, I-”</p><p>“You’ve more than impressed me already,” Altina interrupted. “You are quite the stubborn one, not too different from my Lehran, in fact. I would feel terrible if your first time was made worse because of my presence, so allow me to make it a pleasant one.”</p><p>“Lady Altina, I…” Sanaki was speechless. All this time, she had assumed her ancestor would pay no attention to her feats. She was the legendary hero of Tellius! Her standards would surely be tremendously high!</p><p>...but she had failed to realize that Altina would simply not see things the same way.</p><p>“Be gentle with her,” Altina diverted her attention to you, offering some advice. “Do not feel pressured to rush. Pay close attention to her face. It will tell you how she is feeling. I will do my best to keep her calm.”</p><p>“...understood,” you responded.</p><p>“Lady Altina… this is embarrassing,” Sanaki spoke, her words backed up by her tender blush. </p><p>Sanaki simultaneously loved and hated this. She knew it was because of her stubbornness too. She still felt a need to prove herself, but she could not deny how relaxed she was feeling now. However, she soon began to reason with herself; Lady Altina would not approve if she purposefully hurt herself more than necessary.</p><p>With your empress now ready, you slowly began to insert yourself inside her again. She winced in a similar manner, but Altina tightened her grip and sunk her descendant’s head into her clothed bosom. It amusingly helped, for Sanaki was now focusing more on the shock of feeling Altina’s bountiful breasts against her head, rather than the pain from her crotch. </p><p>The distraction didn’t persist for long, as Sanaki suddenly felt a surge of pain echo throughout her entire being. You had breached her barrier without her even realizing, but she did well to restrain her voice. A few agonizing grunts emitted from her mouth, but she was taking the pressure well. Altina’s comfort soothed her, helping to reduce her overall discomfort.</p><p>As Altina instructed, you kept your eyes focused on your lover. Though her face was one of pain at first, you had paused and given her time to adjust. She was still panting heavily, but her eyes were telling you she was ready, even if she wasn’t able to vocalise her thoughts.</p><p>By this point, your entire head was inside her. You could see blood drip down your shaft, but you knew this was inevitable. You did feel bad for the pain you inflicted on her, but you took comfort knowing that the bulk of it was over. </p><p>Slowly and carefully, you started to push in deeper. Her face flared up, but it never looked as bad as it did before, and you had a feeling she’d be upset if you stopped now. Sanaki was able to handle this mild pain, especially as Altina was comforting her. Eventually, you bottomed out, gently pushing against her cervix. You paused momentarily, observing how much of your cock was now inside the girl. </p><p>Altina wasn’t going to admit it to you or Sanaki, but she was getting a little hot and bothered watching the sex happening right in front of her. She was glad she hadn’t drunk <em>too </em>much, as otherwise she may have done something rash… maybe even asked to <em>join in</em>. Things would undeniably become awkward between her and her descendant if she did that. Admittedly, this wasn’t exactly an awkward-free scenario either, but it was a much preferable option. </p><p>Sanaki had calmed down dramatically, giving you the cue to begin gradually thrusting in and out of her. It reminded Altina of her first time with Lehran, where he was unbelievably gentle with her at first, fearing he may hurt her. Amusingly, she had been the one who ended up accidentally hurting <em>him </em>that day. His speed just wasn’t enough for her, so she took matters into her own hands and mounted him, perhaps taking things too far for his fragile heron body to handle. It wasn’t anything a tender blowjob couldn’t patch up though.</p><p>Her descendant had inherited a lot of her characteristics, though she doubted she’d see a similar shift in power. Though strong, she was similarly fragile. However, the girl’s tenacity told her it wouldn’t be long before control over intimacy found its way into her hands. </p><p>Sanaki had tried her best to convince her ancestor that she was strong and capable. The young empress wanted Altina to be proud of her, unaware that her existence alone was already her pride. Of course, she had since learned that Sanaki was amazing in her own ways. She hoped the girl would see that. </p><p>“...you can go faster…” Sanaki moaned, most of the agony replaced by unusual but wondrous pleasure.</p><p>“But not too fast,” Altina added.</p><p>“Hey… I can handle it…” the empress groaned in retaliation.</p><p>“Eventually yes, but you’re not going to overexert yourself on my watch,” the older woman was insistent.</p><p>You decided it was best to follow Altina’s instructions, though you did give some satisfaction to your lover by accelerating slightly faster than you probably should have. You weren’t exactly pounding her at this point, but the speed was respectful, especially for a girl so new to this. Sanaki was unbelievably tight when you first entered her, but she was beginning to loosen up decently. However, it still took some effort to breach her walls, but you didn’t mind that as it was satisfying to do so. The ridiculous humidity from her insides wasn’t anything to scoff at either. Her pussy was close to fully accepting your cock and it was already doing an amazing job of pleasuring you. You just hoped she was beginning to feel the same way.</p><p>Sanaki was conflicted. She had eased into the idea of Altina comforting her, yet she was still being nagged by thoughts of being too weak. She had since accepted that didn’t need to act confident and strong, but she still didn’t want Altina to think she couldn’t do anything on her own. She knew it was silly, but her stubbornness could not be defeated.</p><p>“...stop,” she spoke sternly. You did as she told you to. “I want… to try a different position.”</p><p>Altina raised her eyebrows. Perhaps she had underestimated her descendant. She released her grip on the girl, letting Sanaki awkwardly stand up after you released your shaft. It adorably took her a few attempts thanks to her body feeling achy, but she managed. </p><p>“Lay down,” she instructed you. As tempting as it was to tease her, you figured it was best to save that for later. You had a hunch about what she wanted to do, and you were quickly proven right when she positioned her body above your cock. Altina knelt on the bed, watching her descendant’s wobbly legs while the girl lowered himself. Though she wanted to help, she believed Sanaki wanted to do this on her own. She believed Sanaki could, too. </p><p>Keeping your shaft skyward with her hand, the empress mounted your cock. You expected her to struggle, but she managed to take you easily, even if it took her some time. She relaxed heavily once you were fully inside her, though the position did disrupt her balance. She rectified this issue by leaning forward, resting her hands on your body. </p><p>While it took some time, you soon learned she was ready when she began smirking at you.</p><p>“...do you... like this?” she asked.</p><p>“Of course,” your answer was simple, perhaps <em>too </em>simple. She rolled her eyes and sighed.</p><p>“...mmm… I do too,” she smiled. “I like how big you are…”</p><p>“And I like how small you are,” you were honest with her.</p><p>“Of course you’d say that!” she laughed. “Perhaps you are a bigger pervert than Lady Altina.”</p><p>“Hey…” Altina muttered.</p><p>You weren’t going to point out the blatant irony, especially as it could potentially impact the amazing pleasure you were feeling. An upset empress could easily refuse to pleasure you unless you bowed and apologized.</p><p>Currently, the apostle was doing a great job at riding you, even if it was taking a fair bit of trial and error. Her pace was consistent regardless of her inexperience, resulting in unending pulses of bliss. Sanaki’s insides were warm and were arguably becoming hotter, enhancing how everything felt. Her expression was a good indication as to why; no longer was she subconsciously hiding how good she felt. The empress was sweating madly and no longer able to hold back her adorable, yet sexy, moans.</p><p>“Oh… oh….” she muttered, not far from the pinnacle of pleasure.</p><p>Altina was glad the two lovers were focused on each other and not paying attention to her. She was madly frustrated watching this unfold right in front of her and she didn’t want them to see that. It was taking all her willpower to not strip and masturbate wildly, or if she was feeling especially daring, ask for a turn. </p><p>There was a way for her to contribute in a cheeky yet satisfying way, though. It was clear the couple were both close to their individual climaxes, and that presented an opportunity.</p><p>“Sanaki, I’m…” you tried to warn her, unable to hold back any longer. Everything was too much. The heat. The moisture. Just watching your adorable lover bounce on your cock, moaning endlessly.</p><p>“Cum inside her,” Altina gave her final instruction. “This is her first time. Keep it magical right until the end. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Lady Altina, but what if I…” Sanaki saw some reason in the midst of pleasure. </p><p>“Do you not want him to cum inside you?” the older woman asked.</p><p>“I… well… I doooo…” she confessed, turning her head back down to her lover. She giggled, her face the warmest it had ever been. “Cum inside me… cum inside your empress… I <em> know </em>you want to!”</p><p>Altina was surprised how easy it was to convince Sanaki, even more so with how demanding the girl’s voice became. </p><p>You weren’t one to ignore an order from your empress and you weren’t going to stop now. Sanaki’s hands reached forward and you held onto them while you let out your load directly into her virgin womb. Your adorable empress came at the same time, her walls grasping your dick with such a strong force, refusing to let you go until you had safely let out all your seed into her. Lost in your orgasms, you embraced her, holding her tightly as you pumped load after load of semen into her body. </p><p>The next few minutes were a hazy one for the couple, but a delightful one for Altina. She watched as each orgasm came to an end. Sanaki collapsed onto your body, desperately needing something to rest her weary bones on. Altina saw your semen leak out of Sanaki’s pussy, and it wasn’t doing any favors to her disturbed mind. She was enchanted by how it all looked.</p><p>“...were you impressed, Lady Altina?” Sanaki asked, a part of her still wanting that recognition.</p><p>Altina would be lying if she said no. “Absolutely. That was <em> hot.” </em></p><p>Sanaki giggled. She wasn’t quite all there, but she knew she felt happy, and it wasn’t just because of her ancestor’s approval. </p><p>“Now… if you don’t mind, I’m going to go look for Leh- uhm, <em> Sephiran</em>, again,” Altina declared, a cheeky smirk that you recognised all too well forming on her face. “I am sure you can understand why.” </p><p>“Of course…” she chuckled.</p><p>“Apologises again for the intrusion,” Altina said her final farewells, making sure to close the door on her way out. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice.</p><p>“...I was not expecting her to show up,” you commented.</p><p>“Me neither,” Sanaki agreed. “But… it turned out well, somehow. It was surprisingly nice to see a… forbidden side to Lady Altina.”</p><p>“It appears the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” you shared an observation.</p><p>“Oh, shush,” Sanaki lightly flicked your head. “Now, what are you waiting for? Cuddle me. You are warm, and I don’t want to feel cold.”</p><p>Sanaki could be especially needy when your sexual adventures with her came to an end, but you didn’t mind. It was nice to see this secret side to her too. </p><p>Your first time with her wasn’t what you expected, but both you and she were immensely satisfied. As she fell asleep in your arms, and you subsequently joined her in your own slumber, you wondered what crazy antics you’d get up to next. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! <br/>--&gt; twitter.com/KwIlsa33</p><p>I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested! <br/>--&gt; discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>